


Can't Keep My Hands Off You

by Persiflage



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Schmanon, Cheerfully Ignoring Any and All Canon as the Lord Intended, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Inspired by Fanart, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Canon Divergence: Plotless porn inspired by fanart for a different fandom.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Can't Keep My Hands Off You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevtacular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevtacular/gifts).



> This was inspired by _Star Trek: Discovery_ [fanart](https://onaperduamedee.tumblr.com/post/627442999604969472/flo-n-flon-when-i-love-i-become-liquid-light) which I saw on my dash, which set the Bitch Muse off. *sighs*
> 
> It's set after Bernie goes to Kiev, but her departure was amicable rather than acrimonious, and she and Serena stayed in touched throughout her time away (hence it's canon divergent).

Bernie is down to her boy shorts and her strapless bra, with her unbuttoned dress shirt hanging loose on her torso. She herself has got Serena down to her lovely lace and silk bra and her trousers, which she’s in the process of unfastening as she leans in for yet another heated kiss. Serena moans softly as Bernie slides her trousers off her hips, leaving her in the lace and silk knickers that match her bra, and the stockings she tends to favour under her work trousers. Bernie shrugs her shirt off her shoulders, ignoring it as it drops to the floor and presses her breasts to Serena’s, making her lover moan again.

“Shall I?” Bernie asks, her voice low and husky.

“Yes,” Serena gasps and widens her stance a little, earning a smirk in response as Bernie slips her hand into the front of the brunette’s knickers and slides the palm of her hand down over Serena’s mound to cup her sex. She deepens their kiss as she pushes her middle finger between Serena’s slick folds, simultaneously pressing the heel of her hand against the other woman’s clit.

Serena tears her mouth from Bernie’s. “Oh fuck!” 

“Mmm, well, that is the plan,” Bernie agrees, smirking even more widely now. She switches her kisses to Serena’s jaw, her mouth moving towards her ear in a series of nips and sucks, then she kisses down the column of her lover’s throat. Serena tilts her head back, giving Bernie much better access. Serena groans as Bernie’s fingers – three of them now – work deeper inside her, then twist to find her G-spot.

With her free hand she unfastens Serena’s bra, then shifts her upper body back for as long as it takes for her lover to discard her own bra, then unfasten Bernie’s to drop it on the pile of clothes beside them. Then Serena wraps her arm around Bernie’s shoulders and tugs her back in for another hungry kiss as the blonde works her ever closer to an orgasm.

When it hits, Serena has to wrench her mouth free of Bernie’s in order to gasp and pant for breath. Her chest heaves against Bernie’s and she would be lying if she didn’t admit to thoroughly enjoying having Serena’s breasts pressed against her own while she tries to catch her breath following an intense orgasm.

“Alright?” she asks quietly, and Serena nods.

“Better than alright,” she says huskily.

Bernie smirks and Serena swats at her with her free hand, making her protest. “Oi, no violence please. Not unless it’s specifically requested.”

That makes Serena chuckle, then she groans when Bernie slides her fingers free of her body before kneeling on the floor and peeling her silk and lace knickers down her legs. 

“You going to be down there very long?” Serena asks. “Only–”

The rest of her sentence disappears in a loud moan of pure delight as Bernie leans in and draws the flat of her tongue up the entrance of Serena’s sex, before she nudges her clit with her nose.

When Bernie pulls away several minutes later, Serena is once again fighting for breath, her chest heaving in the most delightful fashion, and she’s clinging to the door frame with one hand and the top of the chest of drawers with the other.

“Fuck,” she gasps as Bernie eases herself to her feet, then leans in for a lengthy kiss. 

“Did that,” Bernie tells her with a laugh. She helps Serena to straighten up, then guides her across to the bed. “Unless you want to go for a third climax?”

“No,” Serena says, still breathless. “Not right now, thank you.” 

Bernie moves away from the bed to pick up their clothes, shaking out their shirts and trousers and setting them on the chair, then tossing their underwear into the clothes hamper in the corner.

“You’re still wearing your shorts,” Serena observes, and Bernie half turns to smile at her over her shoulder. Her lover is leaning back against her pillows looking, in Bernie’s eyes, every inch a queen as she seems to glow with satisfaction and satiation.

“So I am,” Bernie agrees. She moves over to the bed and cups Serena’s cheek, then kisses her deeply. She nearly leaps into the air when Serena’s hand slips between her legs and two fingers press against her skin through the damp fabric.

“Seems to me, soldier, to be past time you got rid of these, then I can take care of you as you took care of me.”

“Okay.”

Bernie steps back a pace, then slides her damp shorts off, tossing them into the hamper before she moves back to the bed. Serena reaches for her as soon as she gets on the bed and she quickly shifts over into her personal space.

“Don’t plan on getting much done over the next four days,” Bernie tells Serena as the latter slides her hand back between her legs.

That arrests her lover’s hand and elicits a raised eyebrow. “And why is that?” Serena asks, tone haughty.

Bernie leans in to nip at her bottom lip. “First proper time off since we became a couple and Jason’s away for a long weekend? I intend to ravish you, Ms Campbell, and you won’t be able to move much as a consequence.”

“And what if I want to ravish you?” Serena’s tone is still haughty but there’s a spark of mirth in her eyes.

“Oh, I wasn’t planning on getting much done, besides ravishing you, over the next four days either.”

That elicits a soft laugh before Serena’s hand reaches its destination, making Bernie groan in pleasure as two fingers sink into her slick heat. Serena tugs her body on top of her own and Bernie spreads her legs wider, pressing her thigh against the crux of Serena’s legs.

“Too much,” her lover gasps, so Bernie pulls her leg back, then groans as Serena’s fingers begin to move faster and thrust harder.

She comes with a loud cry of pleasure and afterwards, when she lifts her head from where she’d buried her face in the crook of Serena’s neck, the brunette is looking positively delighted with herself. 

“Little Miss Smug,” she teases, sprawling bonelessly beside her.

“Well it’s not often that you’re loud when you climax,” Serena says. “And I know why – the old habit of secrecy that’s a hangover from when you and Alex had to remain discreet.” She shifts to lie on her side next to Bernie, running a hand up and down her arm. “It just feels like a big win for me when I do succeed in making you come noisily.”

“I’m sorry,” Bernie says softly, reaching for Serena. “I didn’t realise I was hurting you by keeping quiet.”

“No, that’s not what I’m saying at all.” Serena leans down and kisses her softly. “It’s really not a problem if you’re quiet – particularly if Jason’s at home. In fact, I think I’d rather you didn’t scream the house down if Jason’s here.”

Bernie chuckles. “Duly noted, Campbell.”

“But if we’re on our own?” Serena says. “Be as vocal as you please.”

“Care to see if you can make it two for two, then?”

Serena grins. “Why not,” she purrs and slides her hand down Bernie’s torso with deliberate intent.


End file.
